Masquarade
by Mikokolasone
Summary: Une soirée mondaine. Un monde qui vous dégoute. Elle, française, photographe. Lui, chanteur, coréen. Dans l'exaspération, ils feront connaissance. Feront tomber leurs masques. OS première Partie TVXQ. Pas de noms pour les héros.


Masquerade

_Pour toute personne croyant à l'amour vrai, véritable, sans arrière pensée._

_Dont le rêve d'être un être avec deux âmes_

_Mériterait de se réaliser..._

La rue était en effervescence autour de l'hôtel Shangri-La, à Pékin. La presse mondiale s'engouffrait à l'intérieur du palace 5 étoiles afin de couvrir cet événement.

Une soirée cocktail, destinée à fêter l'anniversaire d'une grande star internationalement connue et "appréciée, réunissait dans les deux grandes salles de bal de cet hôtel près de 2000 invités. Et pas des moindres.

Si on oublie les paparazzis, journalistes reporters présents pour l'occasion en tant qu'envoyés spéciaux, de nombreuses célébrités, de la chanson, du 7è art, de la photographie, du journalisme également, de la mode etc étaient présents.

Bref, l'opulence était omniprésente, même parmi les invités.

J'entrai alors dans une salle immense, emplie de personnalités, toutes bien pimpantes avec leurs belles parures et costumes, robes et tailleurs...

_Comme moi._

Tous mangeaient du bout des dents les canapés mis à leur disposition, buvaient des coupes de champagnes de ce buffet luxuriant, avec boissons en abondance, comme si cette profusion était parfaitement normale; d'ailleurs elle l'était. Pour eux, présents, ça l'était..

_Comme moi._

Pourtant _moi_, je n'aime pas ça.

Je ne fais partie véritablement de ce monde qui dégoulinait d'argent et de corruption que depuis 3 mois, et j'ai déjà envie de le fuir. À peine reconnue que je n'en peux déjà plus.

L'univers des célébrité est déciment trop rempli de faussetés, malgré les chanteurs et compositeurs présents.

Trop rempli d'horreurs, malgré les photographes et autres sculpteurs, peintres...

Les toilettes de ces femmes me font rire. Elles se croient belles? Et ces hommes, tous en costumes, noeuds papillon ou cravates serrées. On pourrait les confondre avec les serveurs.

Pourquoi suis-je ici comme eux? Avec cette robe de soirée qui m'a coûtée une somme que jamais je n'aurais investi en vêtements si je n'avais pas fait ce métier. Cette robe en soie bleue nuit qui soit disant faisait ressortir mon teint. Parfait pour cette soirée où on rivalise de "beauté". Cette robe qui me couvre un peu, alors que je me sens plus nue que jamais. Elle est peut-être élégante. Mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise. À la vue de tous ces regards, avec ce décolleté, le dos nu. J'ai l'impression d'être exposée comme un bout de viande sous cellophane. 2500€ l'emballage de cellophane. On ne s'embête pas dans ce genre d'exposition à bétail.

Je ne connais que très très légèrement l'hôte. Une honte? Je l'assume parfaitement.

On dit que l'argent n'a pas d'odeur, pourtant il me semblait qu'ici, tout objet, toute personne même, en avait la senteur putride.

Chacun se sent obligé de venir me parler avec leurs simagrées, dans un anglais parfois si déformé par certains que parfois je me demande si c'était vraiment dans cette langue qu'on conversait à l'instant. Mon français si élégant me manque.

Et tout cela pourquoi? Parce qu'en dépit de ma conscience, je fais partie de ce monde. Et dans quelle mesure.

Probablement la plus ... humiliante et dégradante à mes yeux.

Je suis photographe. De mode, de stars, d'évènements. Je sers à immortaliser sur papier glacé leur êtres leurs âmes... ? Non. Je ne fige sur ma pellicule que des masques. Que des voiles. Je sers à les rendre beaux, à gonfler leurs ego déjà disproportionnés.

Je suis la souillon des riches, la faire-valoir des idolâtrés.

L'espace d'un instant, il me rendent utile. Ils me donnent une existence. À leurs yeux. Aux yeux du monde. À MES yeux.

Mais il s'agit d'une existence que j'exècre du fond de mon âme. Car existence pitoyable.

Durant une micro-seconde d'extase; je ressens lors de leur accablantes salutations, le plaisir évoqué par ma vocation à la vision d'une personne belle, charmante, impressionnante à mes yeux. Mais cela ne dure qu'une micro-seconde, où je montre mon être. Mon humanité.

L'instant d'après, je revêts le masque de la jeune femme au visage somme toute banal, nonobstant mondialement connu, bien que je sois perpétuellement derrière l'appareil. Avec son sourire. Alors que dans le fond, j'ai envie de vomir mon dégout de cette tranche de la population, mon mépris sur ce monde de rien. Si ce n'est d'illusions et de narcissisme.

À mes yeux, tous et toutes ne sont que des concentrés de corruptions, de marketing, de luxe et surtout d'orgueil. Ils sont tous pareils. Oui même cette jeune fille de 16 ans, venant de Chine, jeune gymnaste. Elle est identique à ce vieil homme, célèbre directeur d'une grande marque de vêtements.

Tous des vendus, qui ne vivent qu'à moitié, en usant de leur notoriété, de leur argent, de leur beauté éphémère et refaite pour bien paraître aux regards de leurs rivaux potentiels. Bref à celui de l'humanité toute entière.

_**Je veux partir.**_

****

* * *

Ennui. Mortel.

Soirée. Sempiternelle.

Cette fête est d'une fadeur extrême, et cette foule est parfaitement inutile.

J'ai envie de bailler à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et pourtant, j'ai ce sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, le regard rieur. Cette façade qui fait de moi un des hommes d'Asie le plus beaux avec mes camarades. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi nous sommes là. Enfin si. Sans même connaître la personne qui nous a invité, sans rien faire, nous allons nous faire de la publicité.

Super.

Si seulement ils savaient comme cette fête m'assomme.

Mon sourire n'est pas si hypocrite enfin de compte. Je souris vraiment. Non pas parce que je suis heureux d'être ici – bien au contraire, jetant un regard tendre à mes 4 amis, je vois dans les leurs qu'ils sont dans le même état; harassés, las - , mais plutôt, je ris de voir mes "pairs" croire que ce sourire leur est vraiment adressé. Alors qu'il n'en est absolument rien.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils me disent.

Je me demande même comment ils connaissent mon noms.

Ah oui, les cartons avec la listes d'invités. Soit 2000 noms regroupés par " secteur d'activités".

Cette liste ressemble à un plan de supermarché. Dont je ne comprends rien ou presque. Les noms étrangers imprononçable, je me contente de murmurer un "hello" quasi parfait, m'étant durement entrainé pendant les jours précédents à l'anglais.

Si ce n'est pas ridicule. S'entrainer pour bien paraître. Alors que mon métier consiste presque entièrement à cela.

Je suis chanteur. Membre d'un des groupes les plus populaires du pays du matin calme. Depuis 3 ans.

En effet,même nos soirées sont bien plus calmes chez nous. De fait le lendemain matin en sera forcément plus tranquille.

Je me sens littéralement happé dans une marée d'humains. D'autant plus que je suis intimement persuadé que seulement 10 des gens ici présents connaissent personnellement notre hôte. Je fais partie des 90 restant. Et ce sont ces 90 restant qui s'ennuient le plus.

Pas de chance.

Dieu merci, nous n'avons pas à faire une prestation devant ces gens. Voir leurs visages faussement ébahis m'aurait retourné l'estomac.

Car nous savons ce qu'ils pensent. " Encore un boys band. Ça existe toujours de nos jours?". Ils nous prennent pour des bêtes de foire. Nous devons être les rares coréens de cette soirée. Et je crois pas avoir vu quelqu'un de notre âge encore. Peut-être des fils et filles de milliardaires... Comme leurs parents. Snobs.

Je déteste ces gens. Ils me rebutent. Ils sont tous pareils. A faire des ronds de jambes devant nous, comme si nous étions stupides. Comme si nous ne comprenions rien aux mondanités. Tout cela parce que nous sommes jeunes, beaux, talentueux et connus chez nous? Bandes de jaloux.

Nous le méritons. Nous avons travaillé pour cela. Et me retrouver ici grâce à cela me ferait presque pitié. Je me sens presque trop bien pour être parmi ces gens qui pour la plupart ne connaissent pas les difficultés du travail.

Qu'importe il faut continuer à faire bonne impression. Rentabiliser nos heures d'anglais. Encore une conversation vaine. Ha... Et encore un autre journaliste. Il ne connait pas nos noms, mais fait comme si. À croire que les seuls bien élevés ici soient nous. Nous qui avons pris le temps de lire le noms des invités.

Leur maniérisme me fatigue. C'est écoeurant.

_**Je veux fuir.**_

****

* * *

La salle de bal du grand hôtel prestigieux était pleine à craquer. Tous si resplendissants. Et pourtant si creux.

C'est effarant.

Comment tant de personnes qui sont ennemies dans leurs domaines de prédilection peuvent faire semblant d'apprécier la compagnie des autres avec autant de naturel?

Une personne ne faisant pas partie de ce monde s'en apercevrait de suite. Mais ne comprendrait pas. Non. Elle ne pourrait comprendre que cette hypocrisie abusive et maladive fait partie de cet univers. C'est l'univers lui-même, des célébrités. Qui vivent dans l'abus, la déchéance, et les ragots pour beaucoup. Dans le travail, la souffrance, l'acharnement pour d'autres. Pour une minorité, qui n'aiment pas ce monde non plus, tout en en faisant parti malgré eux.

La soirée se déroulait encore et encore dans la même monotonie.

Des salutations. Des sourires échangés. D'une fourberie réciproque.

Elle s'ennuie. Désespérément. Elle en a assez de sourire. De parler. D'être là. D'exister pour ces gens. Grâce à ces gens.

Il en a marre. Prodigieusement. Il n'en peu plus de devoir se présenter encore et encore.

De remercier des gens pour de les avoir remarquer.

Comme si ça lui importait. Alors qu'il s'en fout royalement.

Alors que l'autre ne se souviendra pas d'eux.

Il préférait largement ses fans.

La nuit avançait, et la lassitude s'installait de plus en plus.

Certains invités étaient déjà partis.

Elle n'avait pas du se rendre compte de l'heure.

Elle flânait par ci par-là, se posant de temps à autre au bar ou sur le balcon. D'ailleurs c'est là qu'elle se trouvait. Depuis bien 30 minutes. À l'air libre. Sous le ciel étoilé, là où la musique lui parvenait comme un doux murmure. Elle se sentait plus légère. Elle avait toujours préféré l'extérieur. Sa vocation première était de photographier des paysages... Drôle de reconversion.

Elle profita d'ailleurs de la vue assez spectaculaire que lui présentait Pékin la nuit.

La ville illuminée de lumière. Le représentation de l'expansion économique chinois. La ville des rêves pour de jeunes chinois. Et pourtant, comme elle voudrait s'en aller. Retrouver des paysages naturels. Des personnes atypiques. Et non des pots de fond de teint ambulants. Des sourires crispés au bottox.

Appuyant son dos contre la balustrade, elle laissa sa tête aller en arrière. Et soupira. Encore. Et encore. Ses yeux se perdaient dans l'infinité du ciel. Si seulement elle pouvait les rejoindre. Leur éclat était sincère et naturel. Contrairement à ceux des personnes de cette salle. Toutes des fourbes.

Il trainait lamentablement. Ses comparses avaient trouvé sujet de discussion avec un Duc quelconques et ses filles. Enfin du moins ils faisaient semblant.

La musique s'était radoucie, ils ne mettaient que des valses ou des slows. À défaut d'être entrainant quand on est seul, cela avait le mérite de lui reposait la tête.

Il s'éloignait de la salle, moins chargée qu'avant pour s'aventurer sur les bas côtés.

Quand il LA vit. Adossée sur le balcon, soupirant allègrement. Une femme qui s'amusait ici autant que lui. Sarcasme quand tu nous tiens. Il sut instinctivement qu'elle était quelque peu différente. En quoi, il ne saurait le dire. Mais il était net qu'elle n'était pas ici...

- Belle soirée n'est-ce pas? Lança-t-il tout en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Son accent résonnait encore dans l'écho de sa phrase.

- Je ne me sens pas l'âme de répondre à cette question.

Sa réponse, franche, abrupte, en dépit du fait qu'elle n'avait même basculer la tête pour savoir qui lui parlait, lui plut instantanément.

Au ton de sa voix, elle sut de suite que cet homme ironisait. Et cela l'enchanta aussi.

Elle se releva légèrement, trouvant sa tenue quelque peu indécente.

Elle vit son visage. Si beau et ... Marqué par l'acharnement. Il semblait avoir beaucoup souffert en travaillant.

Il croisa alors son regard, si profond... Et amer. Elle avait l'air d'avoir du se battre pour exister.

Elle vit son propre dégout dans ces yeux si bruts.

Il vit sa solitude, à lui, et sa fatigue dans les siens.

Ils se comprirent. Sans même savoir qui est l'autre.

- Vous êtes...?

- Je suis photographe, française.

- Je parlais de votre nom.

- Mon identité n'avait aucune importance ce soir. Seul compte notre utilité n'est-ce pas?

- En effet. Je suis auteur un peu compositeur, auteur, interprète et danseur dans un groupe coréen.

- Jolie manière de dire que vous faites partie d'un boys band.

- Touché. Vous êtes perspicace.

- Mais cela ne me pose aucun problème rassurez-vous. Je n'ai pas d'a priori. La perspicacité est une arme dans ce métier.

- Je n'étais pas inquiet. Au contraire... Mais merci de me rassurer. Des gens comme vous, je n'en ai pas encore trouvé ce soir. Je finissais par désespérer

- Vous me flattez...

- Du tout. C'est parfaitement sincère.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui semblait bien sûr de lui. Elle se contenta d'y répondre, assez déstabilisée. Son être entier frémissait. Peut-être était-ce dû au froid de la nuit – elle était certes peu couverte avec cette robe qui pour son prix ne couvrait pas grand chose et réchauffait peu- , mais elle en doutait. Elle le fixa de nouveau, lui qui était si élégant dans son costume, dont il avait desserré le noeud de cravate qui pendait lâchement autour de son cou et avait détaché les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche.

Ses yeux étaient si profond, qu'elle se laisserait volontiers entrainer dans leurs abîmes.

Se sentant mise à nue par son simple regard, elle lui tourna le dos et reporta son attention vers le panorama, posant délicatement ses mains sur le rebord en marbre froid de la rambarde.

Il continuait d'observer cette femme qu'il trouvait intrigante. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu de loin, il avait eu un pressentiment, comme quoi elle était une femme un peu moins creuse que les autres, mais fragile... Mais au contraire, en quelques phrases d'un anglais beaucoup moins maladroit que le sien, elle lui montra qu'elle faisait preuve de caractère. Et cela l'envoutait encore plus. Comme si un voile, un masque s'était levé pour dévoiler une oeuvre divine.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi... charmé? Non. Le mot était bien trop faible. Bien trop imbriqué dans un étau. Il ne saurait définir exactement ce qu'il ressentait actuellement en la regardant lui tourné ce dos, si magnifique à ses yeux.

Il s'approcha nonchalamment, attrapant deux coupes de champagnes au passage sur une petite desserte, et appuya son dos contre la balustrade tout près d'elle, et lui tendit une coupe.

- Vous aimeriez avoir votre appareil n'est-ce pas?

- Vous savez lire dans les pensées? Que c'est intéressant, souffla-t-elle en buvant gracieusement son mousseux.

- Non mais actuellement j'aimerais bien.

- Personnellement je n'aimerais pas avoir ce don. Et je n'en ai pas besoin pour bien comprendre que les gens sont d'une hypocrisie sans bornes ici sous leur masque d'amitié et de sympathie presque vomitive.

- Ravi de vous l'entendre dire. Je croyais être l'un des seuls à penser cela. Mais ce n'est pas pour leurs pensées que j'aimerais avoir ce don...

- Vous avez en tout cas le don d'être quelque peu... dérangeant.

- Je prendrais ça comme un compliment de votre part. Madame la photographe.

- Mademoiselle. Je n'ai pas encore vendu mon âme au diable.

- Quelle jolie manière de dire que vous n'êtes jamais tombée amoureuse.

- En effet. Enfin qui sait cela pourrait bien changer un jour.

- Je l'espère bien pour vous...

- Vous êtes vraiment... Quelqu'un.

- Merci. J'avais peur de perdre mon humanité à la fin de cette soirée barbante.

- Heureuse d'avoir pu être utile à autre chose qu'engendrer un égo sur-dimensionné chez un de vos confrères.

- Je vois que vous portez les artistes dans votre coeur. Je suis un peu peiné.

- Vous n'êtes pas pareil.

- Comment cela?

Il tourna sa tête vers elle, et croisa de nouveau son regard. Si sincère et enchanteur, reflétant les lumières de la ville.

Elle souriait, à peine décontenancée.

Délicatement, en prenant un soin très précis à ne pas trop se pencher à cause de cette maudite robe, elle se pencha vers son oreille, pour y murmurer quelques mots avec un souffle chaud qui électrisa le chanteur.

- Vous êtes... Comme moi. Vous... N'êtes pas ici actuellement. Nous n'y sommes plus. Nous n'y serons jamais. Malgré nos statuts. Avouez le.

Elle était vraiment perturbante. Quelle drôle de femme. Si timide et charismatique à la fois.

Il était vraiment subjugué.

- Vous devriez faire actrice.

- La gloire ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'en veux pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse? Que voulez vous dans votre vie?Je serais curieux de le savoir.

- Vous seriez capable de me le donner?

- ... Pourquoi pas?

Elle sourit encore. Il sentit ses joues rosir. La tendance s'était inversée. Elle dominait entièrement l'échange.

Elle bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux vers le ciel.

- Je veux... Une existence. Et non pas des masques interchangeables. Je veux me sentir être moi. Et pas celle dont je porte le rôle. Pouvez vous m'offrir cela? Je ne crois pas... C'est d'ailleurs bien dommage.

Il fut quelque peu étonné par une telle réponse. Et elle aussi. Pourquoi se dévoilait-elle à lui? Pourquoi sentait-elle son masque de femme imperturbable se fissuré sous son regard transperçant, ses sourires étincelants.

Elle reporta son regard vers l'intérieur du salon de bal, pratiquement vide. Il devait y rester encore une soixantaine d'invités.

- Je suis désolée. Je vais devoir vous laisser... Ravie de vous avoir rencontré.

Elle se décolla du garde-corps, inclina légèrement la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte fenêtre assez rapidement.

Un main l'arrêta dans son élan.

Un doux soupir se fit sentir sur sa nuque et son oreille.

- Si vous dansez cette danse avec moi...

- Pardon?

- Si vous dansez une danse avec moi. Peut-être trouverez-vous votre existence.

- Dans vos bras? J'en doute fort...

- Vous ne laissez aucune place au doute j'en suis certain. Ne vous mentez pas. Ce n'est qu'une danse. Je ne vous promet pas l'éternité. Je veux juste qu'une jolie jeune femme puisse se sentir elle-même dans les bras d'un homme normal. Ne me voyez pas comme une de ces stars que vous détestez. Je ne suis pas une star. Je suis un homme qui ne vit que pour sa passion. Tout comme vous.

Son bras était déjà glissé autour de sa fine taille. Sa main dans la sienne tremblait, il la resserra pour la rassurer.

Elle n'osait se retourner. Le regarder. Ses derniers mots l'avaient chamboulée. Que lui arrivait-il?

- Je vous effraie?

- Alors là, du tout. Désolée de ruiner vos espoirs.

- Vous êtes très cinglante. Pourquoi tremblez-vous?

- Cela vous déplait-il? Et non je ne tremble pas.

- Au contraire. J'ai passé ma soirée à saluer des gens qui n'ont que faire de ce que j'ai pu raconter. Je préfère avoir à faire avec quelqu'un qui répond de manière crue. Au moins je suis sur que vous m'écoutez réellement.Et oui vous tremblez bien, je suis désolé.

- Peut-être qu'être aussi proche physiquement parlant d'un parfait inconnu me rend quelque peu angoissée. Mais de là à avoir peur...

- Je ne suis pas aussi inconnu que cela pour vous. Nous sommes pareils, vous vous rappelez?

Il avait désormais lâché sa prise sur sa taille, mais pas sa main. Ils étaient face à face, se défiant presque du regard. Un léger rire s'échappa de la fine bouche de la femme. En une douce caresse, elle délivra sa main de l'étreinte faite par celle de cet homme. Elle en avait presque oublié qu'il s'agissait d'une star comme une autre...

- Vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma proposition.

- Si je dis oui vous me laissez tranquille?

- Aussi libre comme l'air vous serez. Même si vous capturer me plairait bien.

- Vous avez déjà capturer mon attention et piquer ma curiosité. Ne m'en demandez pas plus en une soirée. Je ne suis pas un papillon que vous pouvez épingler à votre tableau de liège.

- Donc s'il y a une autre soirée vous...

- Ne brisons pas le possible suspense, même si je doute que nous nous revoyons un jour. Pour votre requête...

Elle se pencha à son oreille, lui murmura quelques mots:

- C'est d'accord. Je me suis ennuyée à mourir tout le long de cette réception, mieux vaut s'amuser maintenant que jamais. Seulement nous restons sur le balcons... J'aime avoir mon intimité. Et je pense qu'avec les papparazzi et journalistes dans la salle, si on vous voit danser avec une inconnue, ce ne sera pas une bonne chose n'est-ce pas? Je sais qu'aucun ne peut se trouver dans le jardin...

- Je pensais que vous étiez du genre à vous moquer des rumeurs?

- Je ne fais pas cela pour moi.

- Je suis touché alors.

- Aucune raison de l'être. Je n'ai pas non plus dis que je le faisais pour vous. J'ai juste aucune envie qu'ils aient de quoi médire aujourd'hui, et ce sur qui que ce soit.

- Vous n'aimez vraiment pas le monde des célébrités.

- Surtout les parasites. Mais vu que tous ceux qui vivent dans cet univers le sont, oui je n'aime PERSONNE de ce monde, ou presque...

- Presque?

- Oui, presque.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un fin sourire. Mystérieux. Séducteur. Son regard se planta dans celui du jeune chanteur. Elle ne se connaissait pas ce caractère troublant. Mais elle était bien heureuse de se le découvrir. Surtout de cette manière. En cette compagnie.

- Vous m'intriguez beaucoup.

- Continuez de parler, et je vais devoir vous laisser.

- Madame est pressée?

- **Mademoiselle** est fatiguée.

Alors je me ferais une joie de vous raccompagner à votre hôtel.

Il lui prit la main. Savoureusement, il glissa son autre main autour de sa taille, la déposant finalement à la chute de son dos dénudé par la robe.

Frissonnant légèrement à ce contact, elle se sentit rougir étrangement, avant de porter avec délicatesse sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon d'une danse...

- C'est fort aimable à vous...

Comme un signe divin, une lente et mélancolique mélodie s'éleva. Triste, à l'image de leurs esprits. Captivante, à l'image de leur rencontres. De leurs coeurs. De leurs sentiments.

Ils valsaient, comme deux âmes reliées par un lien inaliénable et insaisissable qu'ils ne pouvaient s'expliquer. Qu'ils ne voulaient expliquer. Ils ne comprenaient pas, mais ne le reniaient pas pour autant. Dans le fond... Il l'acceptaient volontiers.

Avec une habileté extraordinaire, il conduisit la danse, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Elle ne le regardait que furtivement, avant de baisser les yeux, et de sourire timide. Elle faisait exprès. Comme si elle le testait. Comme si elle le tentait. Elle il le sentait. Et cela l'attirait encore plus.

_Elle n'est réellement pas comme les autres._

Mais elle n'était pas si maitre d'elle-même. Cet homme l'envoûtait. Collée contre lui, son parfum entêtant l'hypnotisait. Il possédait un charme magnétique auquel nul(le) ne pourrait résister. Même elle. Elle qui jamais ne se laisser démonter par les avances qu'elles pouvaient recevoir d'autres personnalité, elle tombait sous la vénusté d'un parfait inconnu qu'elle ne risquait pas de rencontrer vu ses origines. Il s'en amusait aussi. Et cela ne la dérangeait pas bien au contraire.

_Il est vraiment un homme singulier._

Dans le fond, ne se tentaient-il pas tous deux? Ne se fascinaient-ils pas mutuellement, désirant ainsi ardemment connaître davantage l'autre?

Ils en profitaient. Cette soirée avait été éreintante, ils avaient enfin trouvé un compagnon de malchance. Une âme-soeur qui comprenait l'autre aussi bien que lui-même.

Ils se sont trouvés. Ils le savaient, sans encore se l'avouer.

L'harmonie accéléra légèrement de rythme, leurs mouvements le suivirent. La robe virevoltait au rythme de leurs pas, se confondant presque avec le bas du smoking de son cavalier.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de leur vis-à-vis sur leur cou. Ils frémissaient, ils se sentaient transportés par un sentiment encore inconnu à leurs coeurs.

L'amour? Le coup de foudre?

Dans leur univers, l'Amour n'était qu'un assemblage de mot sans aucun sens. On s'aimait deux mois, et ont divorçait. D'ailleurs, "amour" était l'anagramme de "mourra". Drôle de coïncidence.

Coup de foudre. Ils disaient que ce n'est qu'une chimère, un mythe.

Mais au fond d'eux ils avaient toujours rêvé, espéré le connaître. Un jour.

- Vous être un danseuse exquise.

- Je suis flattée. J'adore danser. Mais j'ai rarement l'occasion.

- Heureux de vous permettre de renouer avec votre passion. Danser avec vous est un pur plaisir. Je ne pratique pas souvent ce genre de danse, de par mon métier, mais j'apprécie néanmoins.

- Heureuse de voir un homme jeune dire cela.

- Et puis, je n'ai pas souvent d'aussi charmantes cavalières. J'ai beau adoré mes camarades de groupe, cela ne donne pas le même effet, mais avec toute ma bonne volonté.

Un rire cristallin résonna. Gênée, elle planta instinctivement ton visage dans la courbe de son cou.

- Votre rire est très fin.

- Ne vous moquez pas.

- Loin de là mon intention.

Il remonta légèrement sa main dans son dos, sentit sa peau frissonner sous ses subtiles caresses.Se vengeant inconsciemment, elle balaya le cou de l'homme de son souffle chaud, avant de se retirer.

- Ne me caressez pas. J'ai horreur de ça.

- Vous êtes sensible? Moi aussi, je le ferais pas à condition que vous replaciez votre tête là où elle était.

Sans arrêter de danser, elle le regarda enfin longuement dans les yeux, se mordant la lèvre.

À quoi jouait-il? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si faible? Pourquoi mourrait-il d'envie de la serrer plus dans ses bras.

Ils ne se connaissent même pas. Tout juste s'ils savent le métier de l'autre.

Pourtant ils se désiraient. Spirituellement. Physiquement. Humainement.

Elle opina légère de la tête, avant de la remettre où elle était, se retenant presque de respirer.

Le contact de leurs peaux les rendaient fous.

Pas comme deux amants.

Comme deux enfants qui découvraient leurs sens pour la première fois.

Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais touché qui que ce soit.

Comme si personne ne les avait déjà touché.

Ils continuèrent de valser sur cette lente musique, presqu'un murmure provenant du salon, sur ce balcon, comme deux petits bambins se cachant pour s'amuser. Coupés du monde, dans leur bulle de mystère.

La musique se tut alors. Mais ils restèrent ainsi. Comme deux danseurs d'antan, statufiés dans leurs gracieux mouvements. Le regard plongé dans celui qui lui faisait face.

Ils se comprenaient. Ils sentaient leurs coeurs battre au même rythme, ralentissant après cette danse, sans pour autant reprendre leur rythme cardiaque.

Ce fut elle qui s'éloigna d'abord. À regret. D'ailleurs, un long soupir s'évanouit dans la nuit pékinoise, alors qu'elle détacha très lentement sa main de son danseur-chanteur.

- Je... Merci pour cette danse. Cette soirée n'aura pas été si vaine enfin de compte...

- De même pour moi. Vous allez partir tout de suite...?

- Je... Oui je pense. Mais ne vous forcez pas à...

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il lui tenait déjà la porte fenêtre à l'italienne donnant sur la salle. Un de ses amis s'était approché de lui. Ils dialoguèrent dans leur langue, sans pour autant la lâcher du regard. Quand l'autre homme, lui aussi d'une beauté éblouissante, inclina poliment la tête avant de disparaître, elle se sentit gênée.

Pourquoi? C'était comme si... Comme s'il s'agissait d'une présentation officielle d'une petite amie à ses amis. Il n'en était pourtant rien...

- Nous y allons? Vous devez avoir froid non?

Elle sursauta, entendant cette voix si mélodieuse la questionner. Se giflant mentalement, elle se rapprocha de lui, le remerciant pour la galanterie, et alla saluer et remercier solennellement l'hôte avec son partenaire d'une soirée.

- Ne vous forcez pas à me raccompagner. Mon hôtel n'est pas si loin, mais je prendrais un taxi. Vous devriez rejoindre vos cama...

- Ils sont déjà prévenus. Mon ami a du leur dire que j'avais réussi à avoir l'honneur de raccompagner une charmante jeune femme.

- Vous avez l'habitude de flatter les femmes ainsi? C'est vrai que vous devriez, avec vos passages télé etc...

- Non pas spécialement. Pas comme maintenant du moins. Les femmes avec qui nous passons sont trop... prétentieuses.

- Narcissiques?

- Je dirais même superficielles et imbues d'elles-même. Bref, ne détournez pas l'attention, je tiens à vous raccompagner.

- Prenons quand-même un taxi.

- Pas besoin, j'ai réussi à faire appeler un de nos chauffeurs de ce soir- C'est même notre chauffeur personnel, on lui a demandé de nous accompagner, il me reconduira ici ensuite.

- Vous êtes un véritable chevalier servant de ces dames. Je me sens trop redevable.

- Vous m'avez déjà remercié en dansant avec moi. Chevalier de... Peut-être. Mais actuellement, je ne veux l'être que d'une seule. Bien que je ne la connaisse pas réellement...

Ils descendirent un escalier donnant accès au hall. Il alla chercher leurs affaires, elle l'attendit près de l'accueil. Le voyant revenir ses affaire en main quelques minutes après, elle se rapprocha de lui. Elle rougit à nouveau, enfilant enfin son léger cardigan en velours noir qu'il avait récupéré pour elle avec son petit sac. Il se comportait comme un vrai gentleman... Un petit ami attentionné. Un époux attentif.

Ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers la sortie, où les attendait une Mercedes Noire. Un groom leur ouvrit la porte. Elle entra la première, lissant de suite sa robe. Elle remarqua que cette voiture était équipée d'une vitre opaque entre l'arrière et le chauffeur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas , nous ne voyageons jamais en Mercedes. Lui glissa le jeune homme à l'oreille, alors qu'il s'installa tout près d'elle. À 5 c'est un peu dur d'y entrer. D'ordinaire on roule en Van. Mais bon, pour ce genre de soirée, cela ne fait pas assez...

- Classe?

- Exactement. Au fait pourquoi vous ne dormez pas dans cet hôtel? Comme tout le monde.

- Pour ne pas faire comme tout **CE** monde.

Elle se pencha un peu vers l'avant, afin de donner l'adresse de son hôtel au conducteur, qui ajusta sa casquette avant de se mettre en route. Se rasseyant, elle lançant un regard en coin à son voisin, qui la fixait sans s'en rendre compte.

- Il y a un souci?

- Non. Je... Hum désolé.

Elle sourit, voyant les joues du jeune homme prendre une jolie couleur rose. Elle lui avait tout simplement cloué le bec avec sa réponse. Si cinglante. Rares étaient les inconnus à lui avoir parler ainsi. Non en fait c'était tout simplement la première. Et ça le troublait. Ce qui le tiraillait surtout, c'était ce qu'il ressentait à ses réactions...

Elle tourna son regard vers la vitre teintée, observant la ville encore flamboyante.

- Si seulement je pouvais graver ces image sur ma pellicule...

Le chanteur sourit tendrement en la voyant soupirer. Elle s'extasiait davantage devant un paysage que devant le palace luxueux où ils avaient passé toute une soirée. Il fit s'abaisser la vitre de devant, et parla au chauffeur en coréen. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta.

- Mais... Ce n'est pas mon...

- Non. Mais cela vous plaira de marcher un peu...

Il lui prit la main afin de l'aider à sortir du véhicule. Son chauffeur alla se garer un peu plus loin, et s'assit sur le capot, sortant une cigarette, la plaçant dans sa bouche pendant qu'il rehaussait le col de sa veste pour se réchauffer. Puis il re-rentra à l'intérieur de sa voiture, et s'en alla. Il était bien 1h du Matin. La nuit était bien fraiche. De la buée leur sortait de la bouche.

Ils avancèrent encore, quand enfin ils s'arrêtèrent.

Une vue sublime s'offrait aux yeux de la photographe.

Un grand porche, une arche était dressée, vers un espace vert avec une petite fontaine. Au loin, les building de "Beijin" illuminés.

- Je... Pourquoi j'ai ce minuscule sac et pas d'appareil photo!

- J'étais sur que cela vous plairait. Je suis passé une fois devant lors d'une journée, et cela m'avait marqué.

- Merci énormément. Vous avez vraiment...

- Profitons simplement de la vue et de ce dernier moment...

En prononçant cette phrase, tout sourire, il avait approché son visage du sien, sa respiration caressant la joue de la jeune femme. Elle était comme statufiée. Que faisait-il?

Elle n'avait étrangement pas peur... Bien au contraire. Avant qu'ils ne passent la fin de soirée ensemble, elle ne sentait presque plus son sang couler en elle, dans son coeur. Alors qu'à cet instant, Elle sentait le froid ambiant, la touche de chaleur par le souffle qu'il posait sur sa joue.

Elle sentait son coeur battre. Comme pour la première fois. Et pas seulement grâce à cette vue... Mais grâce à lui.

- ... Hum Je...

Il se retira alors lentement, puis elle sentit alors une veste sur ses épaules. Elle se tourna vers lui, elle le vit, toujours souriant, sans sa veste. Il avait l'air si... sûr de lui, et timide malgré tout. On ne savait pas très bien s'il se rendait compte de l'impact de son comportement. Lui-même ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et surtout pourquoi il le faisait. Il n'agissait jamais ainsi avec les femmes. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi avec elle? Cette inconnue? Cette femme qui exècre autant que lui la corruption des célébrités.

Toujours est-il qu'il se sentait fébrile de la quitter...

- Vous deviez avoir froid... Nous allons y aller, vous devez aussi être exténuée.

- Hum... Vous devez, vous surtout, retourner auprès de vos camarades.

- En effet. D'autant plus que demain soir nous retournons en Corée...

A cette phrase, l'un comme l'autre réalisa qu'ils ne se verraient plus. Jamais.

C'était une réunion d'une nuit. Pas même une histoire, ou un flirt. Entre eux, ce qui se passait était bien plus élevé...

Mais qui saurait l'expliquer?

Il lui prit doucement la main, et l'entraina vers la route, afin d'atteindre l'hôtel qui était non loin de là.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement, sentant qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ils se tenaient la main, sans même s'en rendre compte. Cela leur paraissait tout bonnement naturel.

Elle vit alors l'entrée au loin de son hôtel. Elle se sentit soudainement emplie de nostalgie de mélancolie. De tristesse. Pourquoi? Pourquoi l'idée de quitter cette inconnu pouvait la rendre aussi morose, abattue?

S'arrêtant bien avant l'entrée de l'hôtel, le jeune chanteur se saisit de ses deux mains, afin d'attirer son attention. Elle n'osait soutenir son regard. Elle se contenta d'observer leurs mains liées.

- Je vais vous laisser ici, mon chauffeur s'est garé ici. Je...Je tenais à vous remercier j'ai passé la soirée la plus... fascinante qu'il m'ait été de passer. Et c'est grâce à vous. Vous m'avez sorti d'un ennui mortellement implacable.

Sans pour autant lever les yeux, elle lui répondit d'une vois faussement posée.

Intérieurement, elle se sentait au bord des larmes, et cela l'énervait. Il n'était rien! Il était comme les autres! Elle ne devrait pas s'attacher... Mais pourtant... Mais pourtant. Elle en avait envie. Elle se sentait humaine.

- Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée. Je ne regrette pas un instant d'être restée plus longtemps à cette réception. Vous êtes réellement quelqu'un d'intéressant. Merci encore pour tout. J'espère que nos routes se croiseront, et que votre carrière se portera pour le mieux encore longtemps.

- De même pour vous. Maintenant, je sens que je serais encore plus performant... Le coeur peut faire des miracles.

Et tout à coup, il se pencha sur elle pour cueillir ses lèvres en un délicat baiser.

Pas trop appuyé, pour ne pas paraître vulgaire, ni trop léger pour paraître enfantin.

Le juste milieu. Le baiser parfait. Comme si l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient ce qu'il fallait pour l'autre. Ce que l'autre voulait. Ce que l'autre aimait. Il frissonna à sentir enfin ses lèvres douces sur les siennes. Elle se délectait de ce contact soudain.

L'échange dura quelques secondes. Puis il y mit fin à contre-coeur. S'écartant légèrement, il croisa son regard. Amusé. Elle se moquait?

- Je ne vous avais pas permis.

- Vous ne m'avez pas repoussé.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait, alors que je désirais pratiquement de cela depuis plusieurs ... heures?

Son aveu la fit rougir. Elle avait oser dire ce qui la hantait. Il sourit à son tour. Il se moquait ?

Non. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se moquait. Ils étaient tous simplement que l'un comme l'autre avait fait un pas. L'un en agissant, l'autre en avouant.

Ils s'aimaient bel et bien. Le coup de foudre par excellence.

Cependant, l'instant attristant était enfin arrivé. Les adieux.

Ils ne ressentaient donc pas le besoin de se dire "je t'aime". Tout simplement parce qu'ils ne se verront plus. Cela rendrait le moment encore plus désenchanté qu'il ne l'était. Un brise-coeur, tout simplement. Alors autant se taire. Le silence, parfois, exprimait bien plus de choses, de sentiments, que les mots eux-même.

Ils s'aimaient, se désiraient. Ils le savaient, mais ne se le diraient pas.

Elle l'embrassa lentement, légèrement au coin des lèvres. Profitant de leur proximité, elle replaça sa veste sur ses épaules, et lui glissa quelques mots.

Les derniers qu'elle exprimera à cet homme, avant de disparaître de sa vie. _À jamais._

- Adieu. Merci, monsieur le chanteur de boys band.

Pourquoi "Merci"? De quoi? Merci d'avoir parler avec elle alors qu'elle alalit s'endormir sur le balcon, debout? Merci d'avoir danser? De lui avoir prodiguer des émotions jusqu'alors pratiquement inconnues? Merci de lui avoir montrer un endroit sublime? De l'avoir embrasser divinement?

Merci de l'aimer? Et de la laisser l'aimer? Sans pour autant ne lui avoir dit?

Oui. Merci pour tout ça. Merci de l'aimer et de la comprendre, sans la connaître, sans la juger.

Elle s'éloigna enfin, à son corps défendant. Elle entendit un fin murmure dans son dos:

- Ce n'est pas encore un adieu, belle photographe.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Des larmes dans ses yeux. Qui ne coulèrent pas. Puis elle entra dans l'hôtel.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du chanteur. Son coeur se serra, en la voyant lentement se diriger vers le grand bâtiment luxueux, avant de voir sa silhouette se fondre dans l'établissement. Et ainsi disparaître. Et alors il retourna à la voiture, où le chauffeur le reconduisit à l'hôtel.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, la jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit. Elle pris son sac afin d'y retrouver son portable quand elle tomba sur un mot.

Alors même qu'elle ne connaissait pas son écriture, elle sut que c'était Lui. Il avait du glisser ce mot dans son petit sac à main, quand il était aller le récupérer au vestiaire.

Elle parcourut les quelques lignes écrites à la va-vite dans un anglais très simple. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant dénué de sens. Et de sentiments.

Du moins pour elle.

L'amour la rendrait-elle d'ores et déjà niaise?

_" Chère mademoiselle la photographe Sans Nom. J'ai passé une soirée des plus exquises. En votre présence. Je sais que c'est un peu étrange de dire cela mais... Mas je ressens pour vous. Quelque chose allant au delà de l'amour. Et je sais que vous aussi. J'ai comme l'impression de comprendre ce que vous éprouvez._

_Sachez juste que le monsieur faisant partie du Boys band coréen vous aime particulièrement._

_Maintenant c'est un Adieu qui se respecte._

_Un DBSK amoureux..?"_

Elle sourit. Encore. Décidément, depuis cette "entrevue" avec cet homme, elle en savait plus faire que cela. Sourire. Encore . Bêtement.

Amoureusement peut-être, même...

Quelle drôle de soirée.

* * *

Alors que tout avaient commencé sous des voiles et des masques, quelqu'un avait su la dénicher, la découvrir.

Il l'avait dévêtue de sa tenue de photographe, et lui avait rendu sa tenue de femme.

Elle avait occulté son statut de star, elle lui redonné sa qualité de fils d'Adam.

Ils se sont vus, démasqués et aimé. Sans pour autant se connaître.

L'Amour véritable, l'Amour immédiat existait, et ne s'éteignait jamais...

* * *

Plateau de télévision, Séoul, Corée.

Enregistrement du Star King spécial DBSK.

C'était au tour d'un couple où la femme était de 20 ans l'aîné de son compagnon.

Le plus âgé du groupe offrit un discours émouvant.

"Des gens qui parlent des langues différentes tombent amoureux... L'âge ne devrait pas tellement importer. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de honteux. Il est agréable de voir votre bel amour, j'espère que vous continuez à vivre heureusement."

Tous applaudirent. Puis l'émission reprit mais une phrase avait singulièrement touché un 5 des chanteurs en particulier... Et celui-ci quitta le studio avec un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

_- Mademoiselle la photographe... Ceci vous était destiné..._

* * *

_The_

_END?_

* * *

_Note Auteur: Il y a une suite à cet OS. Behind Our Melody. Prochainement posté _


End file.
